<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>California Dreamin' by admiralandrea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608014">California Dreamin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea'>admiralandrea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>California Dreamin' [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Numb3rs (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Christmas, Drabble, Holidays, M/M, No Dialogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don thinks of home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Eppes/Don Eppes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>California Dreamin' [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>California Dreamin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written and posted in May 2007, this was inspired by the song by The Mamas and Papas. Written for numb3rs100 prompt #40: Loss. Minor spoiler for Provenance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don Eppes trudged wearily through the snowy streets of Burlington, thinking longingly of California. It was a sure bet it was a hell of a lot warmer and drier there. He could be sitting on his dad's back porch, kicking back with a beer about now. Instead, he'd crossed the country to New England and snow. The city was covered in Christmas decorations, which made him even more homesick. Jewish or not, their mother had loved Christmas trees and they'd had one every year. A pang of regret went through him, making him shiver, and Don pulled his collar more tightly around his face. Regrets wouldn't keep him warm, or bring him home to his dad. Turning up the path to the house he shared with Charlie, he sighed once, sending away all thoughts of L.A. Burlington was home now, and there was nothing he could do, to change that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>